


Meet the VLT

by QuietDoe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDoe/pseuds/QuietDoe
Summary: An introduction to the Violets, a group myself and Firebug made a while back. Not used to this style of writing, so bear with me.VLT can be found here: https://tf2vltteam.tumblr.com/The VLT are a hired group of (mostly) women, working in secrecy and directly under the Administrator. They consist mainly of the usual 9 classes, with a few extras. Their role ranges from assassinations, to cover ups, to menial labour. Originally, I made them with Fire just for RP purposes, but decided I wanted to actually use them and put them through real development - a stage most of my characters usually don't reach. Long story short, this is similar to the Meet the Team videos, to introduce them as I suck at animation.





	1. Meet the Pyro

["Meet the Pyro" text is displaced. Seconds after, a high pitched and maniacal laughter can be heard as the screen goes black. The screen 'flickers' resembling someone waking up as it slowly focuses on a bright pink table and what appears to be a tea party. As the camera looks eye level and focuses, what appears to be a young teen is sitting before them, grinding madly. Her face is covered in soot and her hair is multi-coloured - the front being orange, then blue, then red, then green - ad her bangs straight, though her hair is messy. Her hair is worn in two pigtails. She wears the typical Pyro suit, minus the mask and the suit is a bright purple. She tilts her head and leans in closely.]

Pyro: *Loudly* HELL-OOOO? YOU AWAKE, MISTER DIRECTOR? *Her accent appears to be Brooklyn*

[She smiles and pulls away, pouring a cup of tea, though a questionable green substance comes out the pot.]

Pyro: My name's Pyro, an' I'm the fire expert here, teheh~

[Cuts briefly as though a long blink and slight movement happened. She drinks the strange fluid.]

Pyro: And-! What else...

[As she's thinking, the scene cuts to a fiery battlefield in which screams can be heard. She laughs madly , using a foot to pin down a RED Scout and raises her axe and bringing it down multiple times. Before anything else is seen, it cuts back to the 'Tea Room' as it briefly flashes from the sweet childish look at the beginning, to a torture chamber, then back to 'normal'.]

Pyro: Aww what's the matter? 

[She reaches over and looks down at his cup.]

Pyro: You haven't touched anything!

['Blinking' again, she leans over, extending a hand before sinking back in her seat.]

Pyro: You look like you have a fever, Mister Director~

[She pouts before slowly grinning.]

Pyro: This place gettin' to ya~?

[Cut to various scenes involving her brutally cutting up various REDs, burning them slowly or torturing them - as depicted by silhouettes. The screaming gets louder and scenes get more vicious as the scenes flicker by more rapidly before suddenly cutting back to the "Tea Room". From there, she giggles and splashes her "tea" into the camera's "face". The camera then looks down and rapidly blinks. When they look up, the room is no longer cute. Instead, they're chained to a chair in a dark torture chamber, with various shackles and devices in the background as they look about frantically and breathing heavily. Pyro is sitting before them with a lighter and deodorant can in hand, grinning. She leans in.]

Pyro: *Shouts* WELCOME TA HELL, SWEETHEART!

[Cuts to black as she lunges towards him.]

Pyro: I hope you enjoy your STAY!

[A scream is heard as she giggles.]


	2. Meet the Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Mariana (last name unknown).
> 
> Origin: Punta Cana, Dominican Republic.
> 
> Job: Heavy weapons, leader, driver.
> 
> Motto: "Take what you want and fight like a man!"
> 
> Description: Though not the oldest, she certainly is the mother of the group. Growing up with a peaceful life, she turned to fighting for extra and quick pay, making her a perfect leader to the Violets. Though generally mild-tempered, once enraged, she will not stop until she's torn you limb from limb with her bare hands. In her free time, she loves to train and golf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And Pyro's from the last chapter)
> 
> Name: Darcy (Unknown if this is merely an alias).
> 
> Origin: Unknown.
> 
> Job: Torturer, demolisher, evidence shredder, scare tactic.
> 
> Motto: "Just kill em all, sweetheart!"
> 
> Description: One of the youngest members, at 17, she is one of the more mad dog teammates. Unlike the RED Pyro, she's loud and completely aware of her actions, even enjoying them. Though despite her oversharing nature, what's fat and fiction about her is currently unknown. The only fact is that she's mad and damn well proud of it!

["Meet the Heavy" text appears.]

[A large and very muscular woman is sat down. She wears a light purple variation of the Heavy's clothing but with brown boots. She also wears a bandana around her head and appears bald or shaven. Her arms are adorn with various tattoos as she looks up and smiles at the camera. Her skin is also quite tan. She also possesses a few piercing, mainly in her ears. At her feet is a minigun, a hammer and some playing cards.]

Heavy: *Scoffs but smiles warmly* Ay dios mios! You're small! *Appears to have a mostly American accent however*

[She slaps her knee and laughs softly.]

Heavy: I will not tell you what you want to know. I'm no fool. 

[She shakes her head and waves her finger.]

Heavy: I am the Heavy. I am the powerhouse of the girls. The forefront. The powerhouse.

[She gently pats the minigun.]

Heavy: This is my signature weapon. My namesake.

[She stops smiling, and frowns.]

Heavy: I cant disclose what you wanna hear, I have a contract. However!

[She raises a finger again, her smile returning as she chuckles.]

Heavy: I am 46, from the Dominican Republic... Oh! And I can BREAK you with my bare hands~

[She chuckles sinisterly, leaning forward.]

Heavy: But you are as easy as a Scout! So no.

[Then she pulls away.]

Heavy: You want action, then you see me on the battlefield!

[She lifts herself up and walks off. Cut to battlefield. As the gates open and the mission begins, various VLTs can be seen getting into position. The Sniper takes to hiding in the high ground, aiming out a window with the Engi preparing a dispenser behind her. The Spy is taking cover behind a wall, holding up her gun and her mask. The demo s perched on the sidelines, taking a quick drink beside the Pyro. The Soldier and Scout scream, charging out at the REDs blindly. Then the large Heavy emerges with the Medic and a smirk. She raises the gun and soon after begins firing.]

Heavy: Cower, Debiles! Ah ha HA, make Mama proud, girls!


End file.
